Harry Potter hires Mercenaries
by daklan
Summary: AU What if Harry thought tactically and hired people to fight for him. Mercenaries who are muggles? This war just became intersting.
1. Chapter 1

You may have read my story, Teens of the dead. This story is a follow up in a alternate universe. The zombie outbreaks were contained in the east coast of America. The survivors of the outbreaks were forgotten, which led to many becoming criminals. Our characters have become mercenaries due to the fact that the outbreaks messed with them.

**Chapter 1**

_Narrator_

" You'll need help! You can't fight this war alone." Lupin half yelled.

" You leave your son! He needs you. What if he has no memories of you. Do you want him to be forced with that? A son who never had a father!" Harry yelled.

Lupin paled. That was what worse than what Harry had. Harry at least had some memories of his parents. If his son had nothing but words Tonks told him.

" I'm leaving." Lupin choked out.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that Lupin was right?" Ron asked.<p>

" No. We don't need him." Harry said.

" He was right when he said we need help." Hermione said.

" We can't contact the order because they are either tracked or on the run. The DA aren't ready for this. Who can we get for help?" Harry said. He never liked having people fight for him.

"We hire muggle mercenaries. Before you ask, there is a potion which allows muggles to see magic." Hermione said with confidence.

" Do you even know how to contact them? How to pay them? What if they simply kill us and take our wands?" Harry reasoned.

"My father is head of a crime organization. He would have contact information." Hermione said. _Dad's gonna kill me for telling him that._

" Your parents are dentists. Not mob bosses!" Harry half yelled.

* * *

><p>How Hermione managed to convince Harry and Ron to come with her to her house is difficult to say. The easy part was contacting the mercenaries from a book. Hermione called them on the phone and agreed to meet at their house.<p>

" So, who do you want dead?" Keith asked. He was toying around with a rifle nearly as tall as he is. He is the sniper of the team. He was about four feet tall and eight inches. His blonde hair was short and slightly messy.

" It's a bit more complicated than that." Hermione said. There were twelve seventeen year olds sitting on various pieces of furniture.

"What's complicated. You give us some information on who you want dead and we pull off a hit on them. You casually deposit a large amount of money into a foreign bank account and you never see us again." Jake explained. He was the brains of the group. He'd look up maps, information, hack, ect. He was about average height with blonde hair. His IQ however, was anything except average.

"We need you all to help fight a war." Ron blurted out.

" Who are we fighting?" Dakota asked. He was a slow, higher caliber weapons guy. He would often look at battle plans and figure out what was wrong at his. He was half white, half Asian, with a curly black fro.

" Magic. We're are fighting magical terrorists to protects thousands of magical people." Harry said. _How to explain magic?_

Hermione quickly turned the coffee table into a dog.

**BANG** **BANG BANG**

Several guns were fired at that dog out of shock from it changing.

" What the bloody hell? What was that for!" Ron yelled.

" You surprised us. Magic is a bit of a weird thing." Ana said. She was a breacher. She dual wielded most weapons. Her brain was able to keep track of both guns easier.

"The fact it managed to transform, bleed, and die, means this magic shit is real." Shawn said. He was a **EXTREMELY **tall blonde haired guy. He was their look over tall things/vehicle specialist.

"Not living with magic is weird. What kinds of wands are those?" Ron asked, ignorantly.

" They're guns, Ronald." Hermione stated.

" What kinds of spells can they cast?" Ron said.

"They fucking fire bullets, you dumbass!" Dan yelled. He was the solider of the group. He was the strongest of the group. He was holding a (hopefully empty) mobile mini-gun. He had a Juggernaut suit in an outpost.

" What are bullies?" Ron asked.

"You put them into guns and shoot them." Alex said. He was a bit more of a solider compared to Dan. He had an AK-47 on his back as he talked. He was fairly tall.

" Sound dumb. I bet they don't do anything good." Ron said.

" You really shouldn't think like that." Dylan said from behind him. He had been out of sight for the entire conversation. Like Keith, Dylan fit the role of assassin. His methods were different than Keith's. Keith would kill the person with his sniper rifle while Dylan had a bit more medieval method. He would stealthy kill his enemies. He was extremely stealthy. He would have daggers, throwing knives, throwing stars, blow darts, crossbows. Anything. The most advanced weapon he would use would be his nitroglycerin tipped crossbow bolts.

Dillan shot his shotgun at a door. The door was peppered with holes and forced open.

Dillan was their fast guy. He had a shotgun and a machine pistol. He was fast as hell and could get across a battlefield without getting shot. He fact his name was nearly the same as Dylan's was weird.

"Bullets are very difficult to remove. They are extremely dangerous." Anika said. She was the medic of the team. She had extremely long blonde hair.

" There always are explosions. They break a lot of things." Austin said. He was Chinese. He was average height. He was their demoman.

" So you want us to help fight this war against..?" Dakota asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

There was a crack and six death eaters appeared.

"Potter!" One yelled. His mask giving him a sinister appearance. " We need him alive.

"Boss, were outnumbered." A guy without a mask said.

The trio of wizards didn't know what to do.

"I'll take the one on the far right. Dylan, incap the one with the mask. I want him alive. Dillan, take the second on the right. Ana, take the two on the left. Alex, take the last one." Dakota ordered.

The next few seconds were madness.

"Ava-" One enemy managed to yell out.

Dakota brought his revolver to the hip and unloaded five shots into one of the guy.

Ana aimed her sub-machineguns and unloaded onto the two in the left.

"Avadakadabra!" One yelled, aiming at Dillan.

For him the spell seemed to go in slow motion. He did a forward roll and dodged the spell. He jumped up and brought a pistol to his head.

"Boom." He said calmly. He shot the gun at his temple and pulled the trigger.

Alex took his AK-47 and fired unloaded into a snatcher.

Dylan took out his butterfly knife and opened it and ran at the death eater. He put a hand onto his shoulder and jumped over him. He slashed at the wand and cut it clearly in half. He was behind him (there's nothing dirty about that sentance). His first first instinct was to impale him with his blade (note: if you are thinking of that,you are a perv). Instead, he slashed him to get him startled. He grabbed him and held him still.

* * *

><p>The death eater was bound and ready for interrogation.<p>

"How are you able to kill so easily?" Harry asked. The way they killed five people without a second thought made him nervous. The ability to do that seemed evil.

" It started in the undead outbreaks in the US. You know about those right?" Dylan said.

" A bit."

" In detail"

"No"

"I'll start from the beginning. Imagine everyone reverted into an animal. An animal that's only purpose is to kill you. If they bite you, then you become one of them. You have to know how to kill or else you die." Alex began.

" Then you have people. People who would do anything to survive. They'd kill you for your guns or food. You can't just stand down. You have to fight." Dillan said.

"Then the government saves our asses. That's not the end. They brush you under the carpet. You don't exist to anyone. You have no family. You just have the people you were with." Dakota said.

" We had to turn to a life of crime. We just killed so many, any more doesn't really matter. Do you understand?" Keith said.

"That-that isn't anything like the books. They said that it was a minor disease. That that area of the country was under quarantine. That it still was under quarantine and that that part of the population was like usual." Hermione said shakily.

" That's bullshit! Not everything you read in a book is true." Dan yelled.

"It sounds dumb. Those Americans must have been weak. You could just stupefy your way out." Ron said.

" I never heard about that." Harry said.

" Do you our services or not?" Dakota said. ( Note: if your thinking about hookers, you are a perv.)

"Yeah. How much?"Harry said and asked.

"Two million american dollars a year. If any of us die, then you pay one million extra. I think that's fair." Ana said.

Hermione was doing the math in her head.

"That's about 120,000 galleons." Hermione said.

" I can afford that." Harry said.

" We'll take the money at the end of today next year. I'm going to warn you, if you try to double cross us, or not pay us, we won't hesitate to hunt you down." Alex said.

"We have a prisoner to interrogate." Dakota said.

* * *

><p>I have started this story. I know there are too many OC's. I don't care. Those Oc's are based off real people and are my friends.<p>

I want you to guess which one is me. I shall shout out the person who gets it right.

I did actually look up the galleon to US dollar conversion rates. I did some guessing and found a good amount.

I plan on keeping a lot of the main plot. I might change the location of a horcux. I intend on doing a great deal of Ron bashing in this story.

Please review. It brings warmth to my cold, violence loving location were my heart would be.


	2. Chapter 2

I just own my characters.

* * *

><p>Note: There was one reviewer who thought that the character Dan was Hermione's father. The character Dan came from my other story Teens of the dead. Hermione's parent's are all derped up and aren't in England right now.<p>

Good old J.K. never gave the Granger parents any names. Dan just happened to be the name given by fanfictioners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Dylan_

We were in Grimmauld place. Our prisoner was locked away was under interrogation.

"Hey Dylan," Dakota said. "The fucker isn't speaking. He didn't respond to pain. We cut his arm off and then that Hermione healed his arm back on. I think you'll need to mindfuck him."

" Okay. How old do you think he is?" I asked.

" I'd say early twenties." My brother said.

* * *

><p>I had my crossbow with an bolt loaded.<p>

I looked at this guy. I saw pain. That was certain. His own blood dried on his face. There was determination in his eyes.

"Th dark lord shall reward me for not speaking. My death eater brothers will remember me." The sick guy said.

" Do you know what this is?" I asked him, holding the weapon up.

He made no answer.

I shot a bolt at his hand. He hissed in pain as he tried to pull the arrow out.

" If you don't talk I will shoot three of these at your crotch. From what I put together, magic can heal most injuries and regrow limbs. However, it has to fixed fast. Your dick and balls will be destroyed and guess what?" I said.

" Oh god." His eyes wide. I knew he'd react to this. His age alone would do it.

" I'll let you live."

* * *

><p><em>Harry<em>

"Where is Ollivander?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of interrogation, but we didn't have any truth serums.

" He's at Malfoy manor." He said.

"How did you find us?" I asked him. He had fear in his eyes.

"The taboo. When you say his name it tells us where the name was said." He said quickly.

"Who?" Hermione asked. The mercenaries were all in a separate room except for Alex.

" Death eaters, snatchers. You know, guys collecting mudbloods. You have a nice bounty on your head.

"Where is you know who at?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." The guy said.

* * *

><p>"What do we do with him?" I asked. "The fidelius charm will let him tell the death eaters where it is."<p>

"We'll have to get rid of him."Alex said.

" You idiot. Kicking him out of the house'll make it worse." Ron yelled.

" I meant killing him." Alex said. "It's the only way to get rid of this security breach."

"I guess it's less cruel then keeping him locked up."

"I'll transfigure the body into something burnable.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

"What is that!" Ana yelled. She had her two guns before Harry waved her down.

"It's Kreacher. He's my house elf." Harry replied.

"Who's the piece of shit next to him." I asked.

"It's Fletcher." Harry said.

"Let Kreacher bash Fletcher. Fletcher will tell master what master wants to know or Kreacher will..." Kreacher said.

"If he needs any persuading, you can help." Harry said.

"When you were looting this place, did you-" Harry began to ask.

"Sirius din't want any of this shit. He'd thank me for getting rid of it." He said.

" Did you see a locket. It had a **S **on it made of rubies."

"Some lady asked me if I had a license to sell. She threatened to send me to azkaban. She probably coulda done it too." Mudungus said. "I was gettin pretty scared because of that. Then she saw that locket. She wanted and I had to give it to er."

I had a bad feeling about that bitch.

"She looked a bit like a toad. Think 'er name was =Umbitch. Probally got that wrong."

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

I looked through my binoculars at the entrance to a public toilet.

The last month was pretty boring. I would stakeout the entrance of the ministry of magic. I watched as a ton of people walked in and walked out nine hours later.

I was in an apartment that we bought. I was taking pictures and emailed them to Jake.

"You have a foot sticking out of your cloak Harry." I said into a two way radio.

I kept a camera looking at the entrance.

"Thanks. I really ought to pay more attention.

"Possible candidate 1 has exited the ally. She's wearing black robes. Wait. I'm gonna look through my rifle." I said. I took out my rifle. It had the best zoom.

I put the scope up to my right eye. It wasn't loaded.

"I see a badge on her. It has a gable on it. It looks like she works in law. The robes have a golden trim to it. She's taking out her wand. It looks like willow maybe. It's in a pristine condition. I'd guess she takes pride in what she does. Seems to be fairly wealthy."

She went into a public restroom.

"She's gone." I said. I grabbed a cheap soda out of the fridge and chugged it.

"How's your mission going Dylan?" I asked Dylan over the intercom.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan<em>

I had a mission to bug the ministry up. We needed enough intel to know everything.

According to the wizards, magic interferes with technology. Extremely magic places screw with tech. Certain places of the ministry would screw with our stuff. Keith's thermals would die. Jake would be useless. Thankfully I don't use anything above 17th century.

We're pretty sure that the cameras should work in most areas. The picture would be pretty horrible though.

I managed to sneak in using an old escape route through a subway.

I pulled up my trusty bulletproof trench coat. It turnsout being bulletproof helps you with being spell proof.

" How's your mission going Dylan?" Keith, my best friend, asked.

"I haven't eaten in two days. If it wasn't for the fact Dakota is going to make me a pizza when I get back is the only reason. Knowing him, he'd put eggs in instead of cheese. Just to make me mad."

"I don't see why we can't just kill the bitch and be done with it. Take the locket off her corpse." Keith complained.

" Harry said that if she disappeared, then the repercussions would , how did he say it? '_bugger it up_' damn english-isms." Dylan went on. " Screw this, I'm gonna steal some bacon. Sneak into the kitchens and eat some raw. See if I can get anything besides 'pumpkin juice'. I miss America."

" When we get that money, all of us can just hang out like rich people. Just go into a underground bunker. I'll shoot off bullets and make guns. You'll figure out another way to stab someone. Anika will so something. Dakota will get pissed at you. Dan will have a yelling match with him. It'll be like old times." Keith said. "Hey, when was the last time you slept?"

" Twenty hours. I just go back into the secret passage way and curl up. You'd b suprised at how comfortable stairs can be." Dylan said.

* * *

><p><em>Harry<em>

The fact of the matter was, those guys don't have magic. They couldn't obliviate memories.

If Umbridge was attacked, she would use it for her own purpose. She would use it to gain political power.

That Dylan was the only one that would be able to get there. How to take a locket off someone, who was wearing it was not good.

Without a doubt, Umbridge would make a big deal about it. With my luck, the event would end up as an article in the prophet.

_Senior Member of the Ministry of Magic's favorite piece of Jewerly stolen straight from the executive's office_

_The high ranking ministry leader has had a extremely valuable locket taken from her possession. Dolores Umbridge is one of the most important personal in the ministry. _

_Ms. Umbridge had this to say, "I cannot handle anyone staling anything. This is something that someone along the lines of Harry Potter would do. I myself have caught him braking into my office, when I taught at Hogwarts. This means that anyone who did an act like this is like the evil Potter."_

_Rita Skeeter, writer of all intersesting articles, advises to vote for Ms. Umbridge in the next election. She has been confirmed to be running for minister of Magic._

It would be some sort of propaganda to make her look better. There would of course be a picture of the locket. I doubted Voldemort would read it but...

_"My Lord." Lucius said. " I have found an item in the paper. This appears to be a ancient artifact of Slytherin. It appears to be a locket. It's been stolen by some petty thief."_

If they killed her, then her picture would be in the paper. With my luck, with her locket on her. Either way, Voldemort would be on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note and junk<strong>

**Another chapter. I truly enjoy making these OC fics. The fact is, these are real people. We may not exactly have gun, that's only Keith, or kill people, but it's a good way for me to pass the time.**

**The thing is, I can only write while watching YouTube. This distracts me and slowers my typing.**

**The reason I enjoy these fics is, I can use things I have learned from my friends for the fic. Like the fact, my brother knows a lot about Sigmond Freud. Don't expect him to approve of Harry-Ginny.**

**I want to know, who likes zombies? Just tell in the comments. In the story, I make a lot of references to the zombie outbreaks on the eastern coast of America. I was thinking about using my god-like powers of author and place a horcruxe in, say, New York. Yeah.**

**Reveiws son muy bueno. **


	3. Chapter 3

I just own my characters.

* * *

><p>Does anyone have any ideas. I have most of this story planned out in my head, but I am open to ideas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Keith_

They came up with a plan that should work. If they were lucky.

They knock out a three people in an ally and stash the bodies. They'd then, impersonate them with a potion.

They'd go in there. Dylan would watch them from the shadows. I'd watch from here.

If they got spotted, or a battle went on, then the others would come out from where they were hiding, in a secret passageway.

Jake would tell what is going on with the use of the cameras.

I saw them take the people out. One got stunned and two got sick. Not the best idea.

* * *

><p><em>Shawn<em>

I pulled into the parking garage, near the entrance of the ministry.

The van I was in wasn't horrible. Not the fastest, but pretty good.

"You gotta pay in advance." The attendant said.

"How much is it?" I asked him. I wasn't best at conversion rate. The only reason I had a clue, was because I had bought Minecraft, and I had to convert that to dollars.

"It's five pounds." The guy said.

I paid him and parked. I parked it and waited.

" We got separated." Harry said.

" Wait. What?" Jake said.

"In an elevator, Hermione and Ron got called away in the Elevator."He continued. "Hermione was taken to the court rooms and Ron was sent to Yaxely's office."

"Crap." Dakota said. " Dylan, go down to the court rooms and find what you can. We don't have any cameras down there. Too much interference."

"I'm on my way." Dylan said.

"Shawn and Keith, stay where you are. Get ready to hatch tactical retreat, otherwise known as running away, but manlier."

I laughed at that.

"Good old fashion Red Vs. Blue. So... why are we here." I said.

He laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan<em>

While they were joking, I was checking out the court room. I tried.

When I was on the floor I just felt horror.

_The air smelled of ash. And flesh. Rotting._

I snapped back into reality. It was cold.

I had a task. I was going to do it.

"She has an eye in her office. It's. Oh god. It's Mad eye's"

"Do what you have to. Make a duplicate." Ana said.

"I can't enter the courtroom. I hear some girl threatening people." I said. I'm not entering it.

"Umbridge. I'll get down there. She must have the locket." He said. I'll get down there.

* * *

><p><em>Alex<em>

"Our Cover's blown! We need reinforcements." Harry said.

We all ran from the passage we were at. It was an old escape exit to the ministry.

"Stop. Throw your wands on the floor and put your hands up." A leader of a group of hit wizards said.

We heard how the majority of the Auror corps and deserted them. That means I wouldn't feel bad.

We opened fire.

Dakota asked over the intercom, "How's it outside, Keith?"

"It looks like the Wizards are surrounding the entrance. They have their wands out." Keith said.

"Jake. See if you can get into some abandoned spy satellite. Make sure it has a camera." Dakota said. You have to hand it to him, not many people would think of that.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan<em>

"Austin, go up to the entrance. It looks like they're gonna ambush us. Give them a few grenade." Dakota said. "Dylan. Go ahead. Get to the lobby area of ministry and check out what's up there."

So I went up. I came to the elevator and stopped.

How the heck to sneak up a building, while everyone is looking for people and going down lifts and running down stairs.

I then had the worst idea of my life. I'd go through the elevator shaft.

I was proud of the fact that I had obtained muscles. In the beginning of the zombie uprising, I had no upper body strength. By the end, I was strong enough to go parkour.

So I was climbing the ladder. Why wizards had a ladder in an elevator shaft confused me. Couldn't they just levitate up.

Anyway, the lift was on the bottom and I was climbing the ladder.

I told myself not to look down. Seeing a pit that appears never ending isn't the best thing.

Then I looked down. The lift was rising.

I panicked. I climbed up real fast.

I was at the top of the elevator shaft.

I was about to be crushed. The people who made it must have powered it with magic. There were no cords.

It was getting really close. I then had an idea.

I lept across the shaft and caught the ledge. I was at the top and there was about a three inch gap of floor.

I looked down and the lift was getting closer.

I pushed the lift opening hard.

It began to creak open.

I looked down. The lift was getting closer.

The lift entrance was trying to go down.

I took a crossbow out of my bag and put it on the floor. I forced the entrance up again, and up the crossbow in.

I climbed up and rolled out of the entrance.

Then it opened. Right there was the minster of magic.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

This was not how I expected. I thought it was a stun Umbitch, grab the locket, and get rid of the evidence.

Somebody must have screwed up.

Now we were fighting.

I ducked into an empty office.

Right now we had Harry, Hermione, myself, Alex, Ana, and Dillan.

I had my favorite gun. My bolt action rifle.

The gun has come a long way.

Originally it was a broken gun I threw in the car during the zombie attacks.

Keith had fixed the thing. It turns out it was an old Korean rifle. It fired a pretty big bullet.

First I had engraved it. Pictures and words. Elegant lines.

The attachments for it would often change. If we far away, I'd get a scope. If we were in a close quarters, I'd get a bayonet. If it was big, I'd get an underbarrel grenade launcher.

Today I had a bayonet.

We also happened to be flanked. Death Eaters appeared behind us.

"Can you guys clear some breathing room?" Hermione asked.

The fact is, the other wizards liked to stay behind cover and shoot the occasional spell.

I then decided, fuck it. Those guy behind us were getting closer.

I charged.

I pointed the bayonet at them and ran down the hall.

The guy behind cover was impaled with the bayonet. My finger pulled the trigger as the guy cringed in pain.

Then the wizard next to me fired a killing curse. I twisted back to avoid an untimely death.

I pulled out a revolver from my left holster and fired three shots into his lungs.

* * *

><p><em>Dillan<em>

I watched as Dakota got us a bit more room. The problem was, they were replaced with more people.

We wouldn't be able to get out.

"Hey capitalists," Dylan said. That was a thing about Dylan, he loved capitalism and hated communists. Our wealth confused him. We shared the money, but we had our own social class. He was weird.

"Yeah."Dakota said into our communication system.

"Your not gonna be mad bro. Right." Dylan said.

"What the fuck is it?"Dakota asked, probably mad his brother wouldn't get to the point.

"I have good and bad news."He began. "I lost my stealth."

"Tell me the good news, or I'm gonna be fucking pissed." I heard him say.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I might have taken the minister of magic hostage." He said.

"I thought you were the one who was half deaf." Dakota said.

"Your fucking shitin' me." Dan said. That's another thing, how long does it take to get into battle.

"Yeah. They're not gonna seal the exits and they're keeping their distance. Hurry up."Dylan said. "Plus, he'd make a pretty good ransom.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator<em>

Voldemort was mad. One of his death eaters had been taken hostage, and that on just happened to be the one that was the minister.

He wasn't gonna lie to himself, if Thicknesse died, it would be five bitches and a half to fix. Most of his power in the ministry came from that man.

He was one of the few death eaters that were charismatic enough to attain that position.

He could just have a coup, but that would stop the confusion effect. That was too valuable of a tactic.

He would have to use the actual election to gain that position.

The most charismatic Death Eater was Malfoy. However, the fact he was beaten by Potter and got the Malfoy name smirched didn't help.

He'd either have to make sure he either kept those people happy, or find a new minister.


End file.
